Szara Straż
Szara Straż - bardzo specyficzny zakon Kosmicznych Marines utworzony najprawdopodobniej w trakcie Trzynastej Fundacji, znanej także jako Mroczna, chociaż niemożliwym jest jednoznaczne potwierdzenie tej informacji. Sam zakon powstał został utworzony z genoziarna Imperialnych Pięści, na co wskazuje nie tylko zgodność genetyczna, ale także ukryty głęboko w zakonnym relikwiarzu najstarszy artefakt zakonu, którym jest sztandar noszący heraldykę legionu Rogala Dorna, oraz kunsztowny pancerz noszony w minionych latach przez brata Gilmora, który to według legendy miał być pierwszym kapitanem i zarazem wielkim mistrzem Szarej Straży. Sama Szara Straż jest bardzo specyficznym zakonem i chyba to słowo najlepiej go określa. Zakon nie ma żadnych pilnie strzeżonych sekretów, czy niedostępnych dla nikogo tajemnic, to znaczy ma, lecz nie są to sekrety, do których nie mieliby dostępu przedstawiciele inkwizycji, żadna z tych tajemnic nie budzi też obaw związanych z potencjalną zdradą zakonu. Zamiast tego Szara Straż jest specyficzna pod innymi względami, jak chociażby mentalność braci zakonnych, nietypowe wymagania odnośnie potencjalnych rekrutów, bardzo powszechne, znacznie częstsze i szersze niż w przypadku innych zakonów wykorzystywanie sił Auxilaries i nieprzestrzeganie wielu zaleceń zawartych w Codex Astartes. Ze względu na swój sposób traktowania "zwykłych śmiertelników", swe oddanie Imperatorowi i stworzonemu przez niego Imperium, oraz stosunkowo niewielką ilość tajemnic skrywanych za murami zakonnej fortecy, Szarzy Strażnicy są zakonem bardzo lubianym i niemalże zawsze mile widzianym, w oczach tych, którzy zdążyli już go poznać. Jako zwiastun nadziei i ocalenia dla wiernych obywateli Imperium i znak zagłady dla wszelkich wrogów Imperatora, Szara Straż stanie do walki i zniszczy każde zagrożenie dla ludzkości czające się w mrokach galaktyki, lub przepadnie na zawsze stracona w ogniach tej wielkiej, niekończącej się wojny. Heraldyka i Barwy Pierwotny symbol Szarej Straży.png|Pierwotny Symbol Szarej Straży Pierwszy Symbol Szarej Straży.png|Symbol Szarej Straży po przybyciu na Thedas Obecny Symbol Szarej Straży.jpg|Obecny Symbol Szarej Straży Heraldyka zakonu, podobnie jak barwy jakimi malowane są pancerze wspomagane braci zakonnych na przestrzeni wieków ulegały zmianie. Pierwotnie symbolem zakonu był biały gryf na ciemnoszarym, niemalże czarnym tle, podobna symbolowi była także kolorystyka pancerzy jakie nosili bracia zakonni w tamtym okresie. Według legendy w dniu, w którym dowiedział się, że ma zostać mistrzem nowo formowanego zakonu, brat Gilmore udał się do Imperialnej kaplicy i modlił się do Imperatora o wsparcie w nadchodzącej próbie, tam miało ogarnąć go ogromne zmęczenie, tak wielkie, że nawet on, potężny kosmiczny marine, wybraniec Boga Ludzkości nie był w stanie unieść swego ciała by udać się na spoczynek. We śnie miał ujrzeć majestatycznego białego gryfa, lecącego nad połaciami zielonych pól, bez lęku zmierzającego w kierunku ściany stworzonej nieskończonej, przerażającej czerni upiornej niczym otchłań, która rozlewała się na całej linii horyzontu. Gilmore zobaczył jak mityczny gryf znika w ciemnościach, bo po chwili dostrzec błysk białego światła, który przegnał mrok, zastępując go rozciągającym się przed jego oczami symbolem Imperialnej Aquili skąpanej w blasku wschodzącego słońca. Według legendy nowy wielki mistrz ustalił tym samym białego gryfa stającego samotnie przeciw ciemności, jako symbol swego zakonu, ta wizja pokazała mu też, gdzie ma szukać kwatery dla swego zakonu, znał bowiem jeden świat, gdzie ponoć te istoty występowały. Jednak już pod koniec życia brata Gilmora, barwy noszone przez braci zakonnych, podobnie jak heraldyka samego zakonu, zaczęły ulegać zmianom, głównie na skutek prowadzonej przez Szarą Straż polityki odnośnie mieszkańców planety. Już w trakcie pierwszej wojny o swój świat macierzysty, który w zasadzie trzeba było wydrzeć z rąk wojsk Chaosu, które wówczas atakowały planetę, Gilmore i jego ludzie docenili zarówno potencjał drzemiący w mieszkańcach planety, a w późniejszym czasie, rolę jaką pełnił Imperialny Kult, w sprawowaniu kontroli nad bardzo podzielonym globem. Wówczas symbolem zakonu, jak i całej planety stał się biały, dwugłowy gryf, którego jedna głowa symbolizuje kosmicznych marines, a druga Auxilaries zakonu, złożonych ze zwykłych ludzi, obie głowy pozostały jednak takie same, co ma symbolizować wzajemny szacunek i równość w traktowaniu. Sam gryf wziął się naturalnie od zamieszkujących położone w państwie Anderfels Góry Myślirogu istoty, które wyglądem pasowały do opisu mitycznego gryfa. Później do herbu dodany został kielich, trzymany w szponach obydwu przednich łap gryfa, który miał symbolizować Imperialny Kult i samo Imperium, którego obie armie przysięgały chronić. Na samym końcu w kielich wpisana została szesnastoramienna gwiazda, mająca symbolizować szesnaście nacji władających planetą, które złączone w swej wierze w Imperatora gotowe są zawsze stanąć do walki z wrogami Imperium, bez względu na cenę jaką miałyby za to zapłacić. Wiele lat później rzeczy uległy jednak zmianom, kiedy na skutek wielu niefortunnych decyzji podjętych przez eklezjarchów Imperialnego kultu najprawdopodobniej będących pod wpływem zgubnych sił osnowy, na Thedas, czyli świecie macierzystym Szarej Straży, doszło do największej wojny domowej w znanej historii planety, która zbiegła się w czasie z kolejną inwazją Chaosu, a sam świat udało się ocalić tylko dzięki pomocy z zewnątrz. W tamtym czasie ludzie stracili zaufanie do przedstawicieli Imperialnego Kultu i chociaż od tamtych wydarzeń minęły już tysiące lat, wielu nadal patrzy z nieufnością na ręce eklezjarchów. To wydarzenie znalazło swoje odwzorowanie także w heraldyce Szarej Straży, której herb obecnie składa się wyłącznie z dwugłowego gryfa. Ostatnią zanotowaną zmianą były ciemnoniebieskie barwy, jakich zaczęli używać zakonnicy na swych pancerzach, najczęściej naramiennikach hełmach lub plecakach, pozostawiając resztę pancerza w barwach szarości i nosząc się w ubogich i nielicznych srebrnych zdobieniach. Niebieskie tony pojawiły się wraz ze świętą Andrastyą, zwaną także Oblubienicą Imperatora, która miała przewidzieć kolejną inwazję Chaosu oraz poprowadzić armie wiernych na wojnę z hordami zła. Chociaż za swe czyny przyszło jej zginąć z rąk wojowników Chaosu, bardzo szybko została ona uznana za męczennice i kanonizowana, a na znak jej odwagi i oddania, Szara Straż dziś noszoną na swoich pancerzach czerń, zastępuje ciemnym błękitem, kolorem uwielbianym przez świętą. Doktryna Militarna Każdy zakon marines ma jakąś doktrynę militarną, schemat zachowań na polu walki, nie inaczej jest z Szarą Strażą, chociaż schemat postępowania tych marines znacznie różni się od większości, a być może nawet wszystkich znanych zakonów Adeptus Astartes. Szarzy Strażnicy cenią bowiem życie zwykłych ludzi i w odróżnieniu od przedstawicieli innych zakonów kosmicznych marines darzą ich szacunkiem. Żaden z zakonników nie zawaha się też oddać swego życia w obronie niewinnych. Uwaga i możliwość zdobycia uznania w oczach Adeptus Astartes, bardzo podnosi na duchu prostych ludzi, dla których marines są w zasadzie chodzącymi świątyniami Imperatora, a każde wypowiedziane przez nich słowo traktowane jest jak świętość. Szarzy Strażnicy doceniają także potencjał drzemiący w zwykłych śmiertelnikach, dlatego też bardzo chętnie korzystają ze wsparcia swych Auxilaries, którzy zwykle ruszają wraz z wybrańcami Imperatora na wojnę, zapewniając wsparcie, zarówno na polu bitwy jak i poza nim, niosąc pomoc ofiarom wojny. Sam zakon specjalizuje się głównie w obronie. Każdy z braci doskonale wie jak ufortyfikować daną pozycję lub ją zaminować, jaki budynek zawalić żeby zablokować przeciwnikowi przejście, jaki umocnić i obsadzić, względnie znaleźć coś co da mu przewagę nad nacierającym przeciwnikiem. Niejednokrotnie już ci marines zmieniali pozornie niegroźne sektory mieszkalne, w śmiertelne pułapki, w których ginęły całe hordy przeciwników, wielokrotnie także dokonywali aktów heroicznej odwagi i poświęcali swe życia aby dać cywilom czas na ewakuację z zagrożonego terenu, Szary Strażnik woli bowiem zginąć niż skazać niewinnych ludzi na śmierć, salwując się ucieczką, nawet jeśli pozwoliłoby mu to walczyć "następnego dnia". Taktyczny odwrót kiedy zagrożone jest ludzie życie, to dla Szarego Strażnika największa hańba. Nic więc dziwnego, że zakon posiada nadprogramową ilość drużyn dewastatorów, które swym huraganowym ostrzałem bardzo skutecznie eliminują całe grupy napastników, lub niszczą ich pojazdy. Każdy wie, że cywilów najłatwiej chroni się, gdy są oni zebrani w jednym, możliwie małym miejscu, a Szara Straż wie o tym lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. Jednakże, aby móc skutecznie przeprowadzić taką obronę, najpierw trzeba owych cywilów zgromadzić w jednym miejscu. Normalnie zajmują się tym właśnie siły Auxilaries, może się jednak zdarzyć i stosunkowo często zdarza się, że sytuacja przerośnie, wszakże są jedynie ludźmi i mogą ugiąć się przed dziesięciokrotnie liczniejszą od nich hordą orków, lub nagłym atakiem kosmicznych marines Chaosu. To wymusza na zakonie potrzebę mobilności, dlatego też Szarzy Strażnicy zawsze mają do swojej dyspozycji kilku "nadprogramowych" szturmowych marines, którzy szybko mogą dotrzeć tam gdzie są potrzebni. Zwykle ich broń stanowią miecze łańcuchowe, boltery i granaty melta, może się jednak zdarzyć, że będą oni w posiadaniu broni plazmowej lub melta, jeśli istnieje ryzyko, że wróg będzie w posiadaniu pojazdów. Były nawet sytuacje, bardzo potępiane przez inne zakony, że jeden brat szturmowy nosił ze sobą działo laserowe, podczas gdy drugi leciał z bateriami do takowego, wówczas rozstawiali się oni na wysokiej pozycji i ostrzeliwali wroga z daleka, analogiczna sytuacja miała też miejsce z użyciem wyrzutni rakiet. Mentalność Szarych Strażników generuje także dodatkowe wymagania względem potencjalnego rekruta. Jako, że Szarzy Strażnicy starają się opiekować ludźmi, do zakonu nie może dołączyć ten kto nie szanuje życia, zwłaszcza innych ludzi. Samych marines z tego zakonu cechuje typowa także dla Imperialnych Pięści samodyscyplina i dbanie o czystość swego ciała i duszy. U niektórych braci potrzeba pielęgnacji swojej wiary jest tak wielka, że przeradza się w obsesję i poświęcają oni dosłownie każdą chwilę swego czasu na modlitwę, często zapominając o sprawach takich jak chociażby odżywianie się czy sen. Takie praktyki nie są jednak pochwalane w zakonie, ponieważ bywało, że bracia "opętani" potrzebą dbania o wiarę, siłą zmuszali cywilów do modlitwy, zabijając tych, którzy padali ze zmęczenia po kilku lub kilkunastu godzinach nieustannych modłów i chociaż zdarzyło się to tylko kilka razy, był to wystarczająco aby zakon z uwagą patrzył na swych synów i ich zachowania. Zakonnicy są także skromni, bardzo skromni, praktycznie każdy Szary Strażnik składa śluby, w których wyrzeka się on swej dumy i pychy. Takie rytuały mają swoje odzwierciedlenie w wyglądzie marines. Próżny trud szukać bowiem wśród Szarej Straży odznaczeń typowych dla innych zakonów, takich jak Żelazna Czaszka, Odznaczenie Strzelca Wyborowego, Nity czy Laury, nawet Imperialis jest tutaj zastępowany jednym z uznawanych przez zakon wizerunków gryfa. To ostatnie ma na celu ukazanie różnicy między mentalnością innych marines i tych z Szarej Straży, zakon uważa bowiem "lekceważące" traktowanie zwykłych ludzi jako coś czego inne zakony powinny się wstydzić. Szarzy Strażnicy ograniczają się głównie do odznaczeń praktycznych jak Żelazna Aureola, Machina Opus, lub drobiazgów takich jak Pieczęci Czystości. Wyższe stopnie jak chociażby Strażnicy Opiekunowie czyli dowódcy drużyn, są oznaczane za pomocą symbolu gryfa umieszczanego na czole hełmu, oraz z pomocą tatuażu malowanego na czole z użyciem niebieskiego tuszu. Organizacja Szarej Straży Kiedy ludzie słyszą, że Szara Straż nie przestrzega ustaleń zawartych w Codex Astartes, zwłaszcza tych odnośnie liczebności, spodziewają się oni większej liczby braci zakonnych a z powodu podejmowanych przez zakon działań, oczywistym wydaje się być zwiększona liczba dewastatorów, mało kto jednak spodziewa się usłyszeć rzeczywiste liczby zakonne. W rzeczywistości Szara Straż posiada nieco ponad dwa tysiące braci bitewnych, wliczając w to zakonnych neofitów, a cała ta siła podzielona jest na czternaście kompanii. Same kompanie także są większe, ponieważ liczą średnio stu pięćdziesięciu marines, nie licząc oficerów, sam łańcuch dowodzenia jest jednakże bardzo standardowy. Na czele zakonu stoi jego mistrz zwany także Pierwszym Strażnikiem, będący jednocześnie kapitanem pierwszej kompani złożonej z weteranów, zwanych w zakonie Starszymi Strażnikami, głównie ze względu na staż jaki przeciętny Szary Strażnik musi odbyć aby zostać weteranem. Dowodzenie nad kompanią sprawuje Komendant Straży, będący odpowiednikiem kapitana, co ciekawe taki sam stopień występuje wśród zakonnych Auxilaries, dlatego aby uniknąć nieporozumień ma on nieco bardziej rozbudowaną nazwę. Na czele każdej drużyny marines, złożonej standardowo z dziesięciu członków stoi natomiast Strażnik Opiekun, czyli odpowiednik sierżanta w innych zakonach. Standardowymi jednostkami zakonu są po prostu Szarzy Strażnicy. Neofitów zakonnych przyjęło się nazywać Strażnikami Młodszymi, natomiast dowódców drużyn zwiadowców Zaufanymi Opiekunami. Co ważne każda kompania Szarej Straży dysponuje drużyną zwiadowców, są to jednak żołnierze zaprawieni w boju, którzy odmówili noszenia pancerzy wspomaganych, chociaż mogliby już dawno ruszyć do walki jako Szarzy Strażnicy, a w wielu wypadkach zakon bez problemu przydzieliłby ich do formacji weteranów, takich marines przyjęło się w zakonie nazywać Strażnikami Cienia. Zakon dysponuje naturalnie rangami dodatkowymi, jak chociażby Kapelan Straży, który jest jedyną, jaka pozostała niezmienna w stosunku do innych zakonów, nie licząc naturalnie drugiego słowa w nazwie. Kapelani Straży mają jednak pewną funkcję, której nie pełnią raczej w innych zakonach, a jest nią doglądanie aby Szarzy Strażnicy pod ich opieką, nie wpadli w obsesję na jakimś punkcie, oraz przypominanie im o obowiązkach jakie musi pełnić Szary Strażnik wobec innych. Na dodatek Kapelani Straży często mają za zadanie prowadzić swych braci do boju w imieniu Komendanta Straży, który w tym czasie walczy tam gdzie walki są najbardziej zaciekłe. Spora liczba braci pod komendą oraz doktryna wymuszająca walkę w wielu miejscach na raz, wymaga od dowódców kompani powierzana życia swych braci w ręce zaufanych oficerów właśnie takich jak Kapelani Straży. Z powodu liczebności marines na kompanie, oraz dodatkowych obowiązków jakie muszą pełnić, liczba Kapelanów Straży na kompanie to zwykle trzech lub nawet czterech tego typu marines, na skutek czego Czarni Templariusze bardzo polubili Szarą Straż, nawet jeśli bracia z tego zakonu nadal wolą używać tchórzowskiej broni dystansowej. Kolejnym typem zakonnika są Płatnerze Straży, czyli odpowiedniki tech-marines funkcji, których chyba nie trzeba nikomu specjalnie tłumaczyć. Są to po prostu marines, którzy odbyli nauki pod okiem kapłanów maszyny z Marsa, a ich głównym zadaniem jest dbanie o wyposażenie braci ruszających do walki oraz opieka nad pojazdami należącymi do zakonu. Podobnie jak w przypadku Kapelanów Straży tak i tutaj liczba marines przypadających na kompanie jest większa niż u innych zakonów z powodu większej liczby braci walczących w danej kompanii. Rolę dowódcy Płatnerzy pełni tutaj Strażnik Kuźni, czyli najstarszy i najbardziej doświadczony spośród tech-kapłanów. Co ciekawe przez swoją mentalność nakazującą im poszanowanie dla innych ludzi a także sporą ilość rekrutów wysyłanych na Marsa, kapłani maszyny bardzo przychylnie patrzą na zakon, którego rekrutów nie trzeba musztrować w zakresie nauki szacunku względem maszyn, co więcej nienaturalna empatia tych Adeptus Astartes sprawia, że niezwykle łatwo przychodzi im nauka odczuwania bólu maszyn. Oprócz marines, wysyłają na Marsa całe armie zwykłych rekrutów Szarej Straży, aby ci zostali wyszkoleni na kapłanów maszyny, którzy będą dbali o wyposażenie Auxilaries. Konsyliarzy w Szarej Straży nazywa się Strażnikami Życia i podobnie jak w poprzednich funkcjach tak i tutaj liczba zakonników tego stopnia jest większa, dużo większa bo średnio trzykrotnie większa niż w przypadku innych zakonów, takie liczby mają jednak swoje uzasadnienie. Pierwszym z nich jest spora liczba neofitów, znacznie większa niż w przypadku innych zakonów, kolejnym jest fakt, że w trakcie walk Strażnicy Życia często opiekują się także zwykłymi ludźmi, czego wymaga zakonna doktryna, ostatnim jest natomiast obsesyjna wręcz potrzeba dbania o czystość genoziarna zakonu. Co z jednej strony jest chwalone przez Imperialną administrację, z drugiej jednak strony budzi niepokoje niektórych inkwizytorów, ponieważ genoziarno Szarej Straży od czasu kiedy zostało złożone w ręce zakonu, nie wykazało żadnych oznak mutacji, a na pewno nie takich, którymi należałoby się przejmować. To budzi podejrzenie, że Szara Straż ma konkretny powód by obawiać się o jego czystość. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu innych zakonów i wielkiemu zadowoleniu fanatyków pokroju Czarnych Templariuszy, Szara Straż ma w swych szeregach bardzo niewielu psioników. Liczba ta jest tak mała, że zakon musiał powołać dodatkową funkcję Strażników Wiedzy i to oni, a nie kronikarze zwani w zakonie Milczącymi Strażnikami, zajmują się Librarium. Jak wielu słusznie się domyśla, nazwa funkcji ma wiele wspólnego z niewielką liczbą psioników w Szarej Straży. Z jakiegoś powodu, niezwykle czyste genoziarno zakonu, wprost nienawidzi genu psionika. Bardzo niewielu kandydatów z tym genem daje radę przetrwać Rytuał Dołączenia, czyli zmianę w kosmicznego marine, a jeszcze mniejszej liczbie kandydatów udaje się osiągnąć rangę Milczącego Strażnika. Nazwa nie wzięła się znikąd. Ci wojownicy praktycznie nigdy się nie odzywają, zamiast tego komunikują się z resztą braci za pomocą zdolności telepatycznych. Milczący Strażnicy posiadają jednak pewną nietypową zdolność zwaną potocznie Głosem Osnowy, która sprawia że wypowiadane przez nich słowa znajdują swoją manifestacje w świecie materialnym. Wymusiło to także na Płatnerzach Straży stworzenie nowej wersji kapturów psionicznych, ponieważ używanie tej zdolności w nadmiarze, może dosłownie rozerwać kronikarzowi głowę, albo zmienić jego całego w lepszą wersje granatu Vortex. Standardowa kompania bojowa Szarej Straży składa się średnio z stu pięćdziesięciu Szarych Strażników nie licząc jednostek dodatkowych takich jak Strażnicy Życia, Kapelani Straży i tym podobne. Kompania składa się z sześciu drużyn taktycznych liczących w swej pełnej sile po dziesięciu marines na drużynę. Cztery drużyny szturmowych marines także po maksymalnie dziesięciu ludzi, cztery drużyny dewastatorów liczących tyle samo wojowników co dwa poprzednie typy oraz jedną drużynę Strażników Cienia. Szara Straż dysponuje ośmioma (od pierwszej do ósmej) kompaniami bojowymi zbudowanymi w taki właśnie sposób, ale tylko trzema kompaniami rezerwowymi. Dziewiątą złożoną z samych braci taktycznych za to w liczbie dwudziestu drużyn, a liczba ta nie bierze się znikąd, dziesiątą złożoną z kolejnych szesnastu drużyn braci szturmowych, oraz jedenastą złożoną z dwudziestu drużyn dewastatorów, chociaż ten typ jednostek zakon woli nazywać Obrońcami. Pozostałe trzy kompanie złożone są głównie z neofitów i mają bardzo nieregularną liczbę braci przypadających na kompanie, a to z powodu drogi awansu jaką przechodzi każdy neofita. Każdy początkujący marine trafia bowiem do czternastej kompanii, która stale stacjonuje na świecie macierzystym zakonu, tam neofita uczy się podstaw korzystania z broni, podkradania się do przeciwnika, oraz teorii bycia marine. Następnie po zdanych próbach neofita trafia do trzynastej kompanii, która nie różni się w zasadzie niczym od normalnej kompanii zwiadowczej innych zakonów, neofici są przydzielani do innych kompanii gdzie walczą ramie w ramię z bardziej doświadczonymi braćmi. Zagadką jest jednak dwunasta kompania, złożona z kandydatów na Strażników Cienia. Zakon woli bowiem separować braci, którzy odmawiają nałożenia na siebie pancerza wspomaganego i dać im czas na zastanowienie się, a także dodatkowe doszkolenie w zakresie walki w tym konkretnym typie działań. Wielu neofitów dwunastej kompanii szybko rezygnuje z obranej ścieżki i dołącza do kompanii rezerwowych, jednak ci którzy przejdą szkolenie, stają się jednymi z najlepszych zwiadowców jakich Adeptus Astartes mają do zaoferowania. Co ciekawe kontrolę nad sześcioma kompaniami sprawuje jedynie dwóch Komendantów, a to dlatego że chociaż bracia ci figurują w rejestrach zakonnych praktycznie zawsze są w polu u boku innych kompanii, w praktyce więc przeciętny Komendant Straży ma pod komendą nie stu pięćdziesięciu a około dwustu wojowników, ponieważ każda kompania walcząca ma ze sobą minimum dwie drużyny rezerwowe z każdej z rezerwowych kompanii, gdzie taktyczni marines walczą zwykle na motorach bojowych, szturmowi zapewniają wsparcie ze ścigaczy landa, a obrońcy wspierają obronę i umacniają punkty strategiczne. Dlatego też dowódca rezerwy rzadko ma u boku więcej jak pięćdziesięciu braci pod komendą. Z kolei dowódca zwiadowców ma pod komendą jedynie czternastą kompanie, podczas gdy reszta jego braci jest w polu. Co ciekawe, z jakiegoś powodu zakon wymaga aby minimum jedna kompania walcząca zawsze była na miejscu i czuwała nad bezpieczeństwem świata macierzystego chociaż tylko mieszkańcy Thedas i Szarzy Strażnicy wiedzą skąd wziął się ten wymóg. Jak każdy wiekowy zakon tak i Szara Straż dysponuje pokaźnym parkiem maszynowym, w tym land raiderem chociaż jest on pomalowany w barwy Imperialnych Pięści. Poza tym zakon kładzie głównie nacisk na artylerie taką jak ta, którą posiadają pojazdy whirlwind, zakon nie gardzi też basiliskami, chociaż obsługę tych woli zwykle zostawiać w rękach Auxilaries. Szara Straż potrzebuje także jednostek mobilnych aby zapewniać eskortę konwojom transportującym cywilów stąd motory bojowe i ścigacze landa są zawsze mile widziane, co ciekawe zakon ma bardzo niewiele predatorów, zwykle wyposażonych w działa typu anihilator. Szara Straż wyznaje zasadę "szukaj pomocy gdzie tylko możesz ją znaleźć" dlatego też nic dziwnego, że kiedy marines odkryli, że mityczne gryfy rzeczywiście istnieją, natychmiast postanowili je zagospodarować. Niestety zakute w swe ciężkie pancerze i adamantowe nakładki na szpony gryfy, nawet zmodyfikowane genetycznie są za ciężkie aby dźwignąć razem ze sobą kosmicznego marine, a bez owych dodatków nie są tak skuteczne w boju i łatwe do zestrzelenia. Z wyżej wymienionych powodów, gryfy, które okazały się być bardzo inteligentnymi istotami, są szkolone w walce jako towarzysze szturmowych marines. Potężne bestie walczące u boku spadających z niebios wojowników zakonu, budzą prawdziwe przerażenie w sercach wrogów, zwłaszcza kiedy siedzą na nich Auxilaries zakonu, wyposażeni w volley gun'y. Trzeba jednak zauważyć, że ostatni widok jest niezwykle rzadki i zarezerwowany jedynie dla drużyn weteranów, wyposażonych w specjalne uzbrojenie. Auxilaries Szarej Straży Jak każdy zakon Adeptus Astartes tak i Szara Straż dysponuje swoimi Auxilaries, jednak żaden zakon marines nie polega w aż takim stopniu na wsparciu zwykłych ludzi jak Szara Straż. Większość ludzi z innych światów lub przedstawicieli innych zakonów uważa, że to zasługa mentalności marines oraz ich doktryny, a wielu dygnitarzy zakonnych i inkwizycyjnych uważa, nawet że taka ufność wobec zwykłych ludzi przyniesie zakonowi zgubę. W odpowiedzi Szarzy Strażnicy pokazują im zwykle kroniki opowiadające o kilku tysiącach lat owocnej współpracy oraz opisy aktów odwagi i poświęcenia, jakimi wykazywali się w przeszłości Auxilaries. W rzeczywistości pierwsi Szarzy Strażnicy uwierzyli w siłę "zwykłego śmiertelnika" w momencie, w którym ich flota przybyła nad planetę, która teraz jest ich domem. Mieszkańcy planety sami stawiali wówczas zaciekły opór atakującym ich hordom Chaosu, złożonych nie tylko z heretyków, ale także zdradzieckich marines, przybycie Szarej Straży było dla mieszkańców prawdziwym wybawieniem, a dla Adeptus Astartes czymś co ustaliło doktrynę zakonu brata Gilmora. Od tamtego czasu marines zaczęli rekrutację zwykłych ludzi w swoje szeregi i chociaż oficjalnie mieli oni rangę Auxilaries byli dla zakonu ważną i szanowaną siłą. Z czasem Szara Straż zaczęła przyjmować w ich szeregi także gwardzistów z innych światów, wcześniej jednak musieli oni dowieść, że żyją w zgodzie z dogmatami wyznawanymi przez zakon. W szeregi Auxilaries może zostać przyjęty każdy obywatel Imperium zdolny do noszenia broni, niezależnie od swej płci, pochodzenia czy majątku, musi on się jednak liczyć z faktem, że dołączając do Szarej Straży dedykuje on lub ona, swoje życie służbie innym, porzucając tym samym całe swoje dotychczasowe życie, wliczając w to rodzinę, przyjaciół, a nawet tytuł szlachecki, a na polu walki musi członek Straży musi być gotowy na wszystko, wliczając w to konieczność do oddania życia w imieniu słabych i bezbronnych, którzy nie mogą obronić się sami. Co ciekawe wszyscy Szarzy Strażnicy muszą przejść przez rytuał zwany Dołączeniem. Na czym polega owy rytuał jest najświętszym sekretem zakonu i zarówno marines jak i zwykli ludzie pilnują aby wiedza już o samym jego istnieniu nigdy nie wyszła poza członków Szarej Straży. Zakon strzeże tego sekretu tak pilnie, że już niejednokrotnie przedstawiciele Straży mordowali osoby, które go wyjawiły, oraz tych którzy owy sekret poznali, lub siłą wcielali tych ludzi w szeregi zakonu, jeśli mieli oni wymagane predyspozycje. Na czym polega owy rytuał jest wielką tajemnicą, znaną tylko ludziom należącym zakonu i nielicznym przedstawicielom inkwizycji, którzy mieli styczność z zakonem, chociaż im także polecono aby sekret zatrzymali dla siebie. Wiadomo jednak, że ludzcy jak i nadludzcy przedstawiciele zakonu dysponują nienaturalną odpornością na podszepty Chaosu, w długiej historii zakonu nie znalazł się bowiem marine, który zdradziłby Szarą Straż, natomiast regimenty Auxilaries nigdy nie wykazały większej dezercji na stronę wroga niż jedenaście procent stanu osobowego pułku, a mówimy tu o wojnach, w których dochodziło do demonicznych inwazji na pełną skalę. Każdy Szary Strażnik, czy to człowiek czy marine, ma też pewną charakterystyczną cechę, niezwykle jasne tęczówki oczu, zawsze w błękitnym kolorze. Auxilaries formowani są w regimenty mogące liczyć od kilku do kilkunastu tysięcy Gwardzistów Szarej Straży, tak takiego tytułu używa się wobec tych sił. Ich łańcuch dowodzenia nie różni się w zasadzie od tego jaki posiadają inne regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej, z tym tylko wyjątkiem, że na końcu nazwy każdego stopnia dodaje się słowo "Szarej Straży" na przykład Sierżant Szarej Straży. Wyjątkiem od reguły jest odpowiednik pułkownika, noszący tytuł Komendanta Auxilaries Szarej Straży, chociaż zwykle nazywa się go po prostu Komendantem, bądź Komendantem Auxilaries, marines i tak wolą nazywać swego dowódcę Bratem Komendantem, więc nie ma raczej mowy o pomyłce w tytułach. Co ważne formacje te nie posiadają komisarzy, powszechnie uważa się bowiem, że obecność kosmicznych marines to wystarczająca inspiracja dla Gwardzistów aby ci zawzięcie walczyli z wrogiem. Chociaż każdy regiment ma swojego Komendanta, zawsze podlegają one dowódcy kompanii z którą aktualnie podróżują, dlatego też każdy Komendant Straży jest w rzeczywistości także generałem dla Auxilaries, którzy ruszają z nim na wojnę. W teorii wyjątkiem są ci żołnierze, którzy stacjonują na świecie macierzystym zakonu i podlegają oni osobie Pierwszego Seneszala Szarej Straży, w praktyce jednak, każdy z będących wówczas na planecie kapitanów, w sytuacji zagrożenia, może przejąć kontrolę nawet nad całością armii i ruszyć na jej czele do walki z wrogiem. Sama planeta jest także największym garnizonem Szarej Straży, na której zgodnie z dyrektywą zakonną musi stacjonować minimum dwieście tysięcy Auxilaries, liczba ta wydaje się być spora, należy jednak zauważyć, że na Thedas żyje kilka miliardów ludzi a Szara Straż wcale nie jest najliczniejszą armią jaką planeta ma do zaoferowania. Nie wiadomo jednak ilu ludzi dokładnie należy do Gwardii Szarej Straży, wiadomo że w podsektorze, w którym mieści się kwaterą główna zakonu znajduje się ich około pół miliona, jednakże każdy Komendant Straży ma ze sobą minimum jeden, a z całą pewnością przynajmniej kilka regimentów, na dodatek każdy z nich upoważniony jest do prowadzenia rekrutacji na własną rękę a życie Szarego Strażnika to podróż z jednego pola bitwy na drugie, co z pewnością nie wpływa korzystnie na populację wojska, ale także uniemożliwia dokładne policzenie rekrutów, nie ma więc sposobu by określić ilu dokładnie Auxilaries posiada zakon, nie będzie chyba jednak przesadą powiedzieć, że jest ich przynajmniej milion. Inna sprawa że jest to siła rozsiana po kilku sektorach, która praktycznie ciągle staje do walki. Co więcej chociaż planeta jest zwolniona z obowiązku płacenia Imperialnej Dziesięciny jako świat rekrutacyjny kosmicznych marines, co jakiś czas zdarza się, że jakiś najmłodszy z rodu szlachcic uprosi, któregoś z Komendantów Straży aby ten pozwolił mu udać się wraz z jego kompanią na wojnę. Tylko kilka razy w historii zdarzyło się, by któryś z tych śmiałków powrócił, nawet jeśli przeciętna liczba wojsk jakie biorą oni ze sobą wynosi kilka tysięcy. Takie podejście sprawia, że mieszkańcy Thedas mają opinie awanturników i bardzo agresywnych, ale także oddanych i wiernych Imperatorowi wojowników, co w pewnym stopniu kłóci się z doktryną zakonu jaki sprawuje kontrolę nad planetą. Auxilaries Szarej Straży mogliby w zasadzie działać jako samodzielna armia, w ich szeregach nie brakuje bowiem specjalnie wyćwiczonych kapłanów maszyny, uczonych w potężnych kuźniach Marsa, którzy są tam transportowani z Thedas wraz z kandydatami na tech-marines i razem z nimi stamtąd zabierani. Dlatego też łatwo poznać kapłanów maszyny wywodzących się z Szarej Straży, z powodu charakterystycznych niebieskich szat i nadzwyczajnej troski, tyle że okazywanej maszynom. Co prawda inni członkowie zakonu patrząc z pewnym zdziwieniem na tych ludzi, którzy gotowi są oddać życie w imieniu maszyny, jednakże te maszyny zwykle są bardzo pomocne w ratowaniu życia ludzkiego, więc koniec końców nie ma w tym nic złego. Co prawda zdarzają się pewne konflikty, kiedy kult maszyny wchodzi w konflikt z dogmatami zakonnymi, czyli kapłan ma dylemat, ludzkie życie czy maszyna, ale nigdy nie są to zbyt poważne tarcia. Ciekawą sprawą odnośnie Szarej Straży są natomiast psionicy. Podczas gdy genoziarno zakonu bardzo "nie lubi się" z genem psionika i w czasie rytuału Dołączenia u marines często odrzuca rekrutów, nieraz w bardzo efektywny sposób, problem ten nie występuje w przypadku zwykłych psioników, można nawet powiedzieć, że proceder idzie o krok dalej, stabilizując ich zdolności i robi to tak dobrze, że słabsi psionicy nie muszą nosić kapturów psionicznych, aby radzić sobie z mocami jakie normalnie ich nękają. Jest to fenomen, którego nie rozumieją ani konsyliarze zakonni ani badacze z inkwizycji, ale psionicy należący do Auxilaries doskonale radzą sobie ze swymi mocami, lepiej niż jacykolwiek psionicy w galaktyce, nie licząc Rycerzy Inkwizycji. Tacy psionicy są zwykle wyposażeni w lżejsze pancerze, dawane zwykle jednostkom zwiadowczym lub operatorom maszyn, których chroni ciężki pancerz pojazdu, oficjalnie dlatego, że psionik może osłonić się przed pociskami z użyciem swych mocy, w praktyce każdy z nich wie, że chodzi o to by można ich było łatwiej odstrzelić w razie potrzeby. A skoro już o wyposażeniu mowa. Szarzy Strażnicy noszą się zwykle w ciężkich pancerzach złożonych z grubej odzieży wyłożonej od wewnątrz wkładkami wykonanymi z materiałów odpornych na wysokie temperatury, który nie może raczej zagwarantować ochrony przed trafieniem z karabinu laserowego, no chyba że strzał został oddany z naprawdę dużej odległości, dobrze jednak chroni przed temperaturami występują w trakcie pożarów pożarów. Na tą odzież narzucone są z kolei składające się z wielu elementów pancerze, będące w zasadzie niekompletną zbroją płytową, która ochrania większość ciała, a dzięki licznym pasom, które spinają całe opancerzenie, znacznie zmniejsza problemy związane z rozmiarówkami. Największą trudnością w produkcji na skalę masową były płyty mające ochraniać tułów, dlatego żołnierzom dano specjalne "tuniki" zrobione z zszytych blisko siebie mniejszych płytek, które chociaż mniej wytrzymałe od standardowej płyty, są łatwiejsze w masowym użytkowaniu, a sama płyta osłania zwykle jedynie płuca serce i fragmenty przepony. Głowę Gwardzisty Szarej Straży chroni natomiast dobrze wykonany, w zasadzi najlepiej wykonany ze wszystkich elementów pancerza, hełm wyposażony w noktowizor i maski tlenowe na wypadek ataku chemicznego lub walk w trakcie pożarów, co jest bardzo prawdopodobne. Ogółem całość tego pancerza ma chronić głównie przed odłamkami i warunkami otoczenia, dając raczej słabą ochronę przed ostrzałem z wrogich karabinów laserowych, chociaż pancerz noszony przez ciężką piechotę daje ochronę przed standardową bronią automatyczną. Pancerze zwiadowców nie posiadają natomiast płytowych elementów, ale rolą takich osób nie jest walka, chyba że wsparcie z pomocą karabinów long-las. Zamiast hełmów otrzymują oni spinane z kapturami maski, osłaniające większość twarzy i pełniące w zasadzie taką samą funkcję co hełmy, tyle że dające gorszą ochronę przed odłamkami. Podczas gdy opancerzenie Gwardii Szarej Straży, nie różni się zbytnio od tego używanego przez zwykłą Gwardię Imperialną, nie licząc rzecz jasna wyglądu, to już uzbrojenie jest znacznie lepsze jakościowo. Gwardziści korzystają bowiem z karabinów modelu Triplex Phall M-Galaxy, który jest o tyle lepszy od zwykłych karabinów laserowych, że posiada różne tryby prowadzenia ostrzału, dając tym samym większą elastyczność na polu walki. Oprócz tego Auxilaries dysponują całą gamą broni typowych dla gwardii Imperialnej, czyli granatniki, miotacze ognia, miotacze melta, nie dysponują jednak bronią plazmową, chętnie za to korzystają z ciężkich karabinów i bolterów czy lanc laserowych do masakrowania przeciwników z ciężko okopanych pozycji. Ciekawostką jest, że promienie z ich broni laserowych mają kolor błękitny. W Gwardii Szarej Straży występuje także formacja Gryfich Jeźdźców, czyli złożona wyłącznie z najlepszych i najbardziej oddanych zakonowi Auxilaries, którzy w nagrodę za swoją wierną służbę zostali wynagrodzeni nie tylko przywilejem dosiadania morderczej bestii jaką jest gryf, ale także posiadania znacznie lepszego jakościowo wyposażenia stającego na równi z tym używanym przez Potomków Tempestus. Trzeba jednak zauważyć, że tego typu gwardzistów w całym zakonie jest maksymalnie kilka tysięcy i nie zawsze stają oni do walki na gryfach. Bardzo często pełnią rolę wsparcia dla swych mniej doświadczonych towarzyszy broni, stając do walki tam gdzie sytuacja jest najgorsza. Na barkach każdego Gryfiego Jeźdźca spoczywa wielka odpowiedzialność, ponieważ każdy z nich jest przez Astartes z zakonu uznawany za osobę równą tytułowi brata walczącego, a co za tym idzie wymagania wobec takiego wojownika są niemalże takie same. Aby zwiększyć swe szanse na przeżycie Gryfi Jeźdźcy bardzo często poddają się operacjom wszczepienia zaawansowanych narzędzi bionicznych, co pozwala im osiągnąć lepszą skuteczność na polu walki i pozwala skuteczniej sprostać wyzwaniom jakie są im rzucane. Teoretycznie cały podsektor w jakim znajduje się Thedas to własność Szarej Straży, co prawda tylko cztery planety tej strefy nadają się do zamieszkania, a nie licząc świata głównego, jakąś sensowną populację ma tylko jeden z nich, ale to w zasadzie ułatwia marines sytuację, gdyż nie muszą oni tak bardzo martwić się obroną swego domu i mają miejsca gdzie mogą ćwiczyć swoich neofitów i Auxilaries. W teorii Pierwszy Strażnik pełni więc także obowiązki gubernatora podsektora, jednak w praktyce, kiedy jesteś dowódcą liczącego ponad dwa tysiące wybrańców Imperatora zakonu, mającym jednocześnie na głowie dowodzenie całą armią podległych ci zwykłych gwardzistów, a starasz się obronić swój sektor a także kilka sąsiednich przed hordami zdradzieckich heretyków, parszywych xenos i całą masą innego tałatajstwa jakie próbuje pożreć, zniewolić, wymordować lub unicestwić twoich obywateli, których sam ślubowałeś chronić, może braknąć ci czasu na urzędowe przepychanki. Ponadto dwaj kapitanowie których trzymasz w swej kwaterze głównej zajmują się w większości wojaczką i raczej słabi z nich ekonomiści, zresztą twój podsektor jest atakowany tak często, że nawet ci dwaj bardzo rzadko siedzą w zakonnej fortecy, dlatego potrzebujesz kogoś kto będzie ogarniał ten majdan. Tak właśnie powstała funkcja Seneszala Szarej Straży, który w teorii pełni tylko funkcję doradcy i zastępcy, w praktyce jednak jest gubernatorem podsektora. Ta funkcja ma zarówno swoje plusy i minusy, ponieważ z jednej strony osoba taka sprawuje pełnie władzy nad całym Thedas, z drugiej jednak to Seneszal poniesie konsekwencje trudności na jakie naraził planetę. Na szczęście zakonna indoktrynacja jest bardzo skuteczna i jeszcze nie zdarzyło się by Seneszal, celowo zadziałał na szkodę mieszkańców świata, lub co gorsza zakonu. Z całą pewnością swoje robi tu też tabun doradców jakich takowy posiada i możliwość odstrzału w razie porażki. Tak czy inaczej to właśnie w rękach Seneszala spoczywa odpowiedzialność za planetę, wyposażenie Szarej Straży, oraz dbanie o to by każdy z dostojników owego świata był gotowy stanąć do walki w jego obronie gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba, co jest dosyć trudne patrząc na sytuacje jaka ma miejsce na planecie. Na szczęście marines rozwiązują problem szkolenia wojsk. A skoro już jesteśmy przy nietypowych funkcjach, Auxilaries Szarej Straży nie mają kapłanów Munitorum, nie w podstawowym tego słowa znaczeniu. Zamiast tego mają oni Obserwatorów, czyli specjalnie wyszkolonych członków zakonu, których rola jest w zasadzie taka sama jak Imperialnych Kapłanów, wielu z nich posiada nawet święcenia kapłańskie, ale nie tylko. Ich rolą jest także wyszukiwać, potencjalnych "zdrajców" czyli osób, które mogą zdradzić zakonny sekret odnośni Rytuału Dołączenia. Zakon nie zabije jednak swego członka tylko na podstawie podejrzeń, głównie dlatego, że każdy z nich to doświadczony wojownik i byłoby to czyste marnotrawstwo, za to będzie go uważnie obserwował. Ostatnim elementem do omówienia jest park maszynowy, chociaż nie ma tutaj w zasadzie o czym opowiadać. Auxilaries dysponują bowiem pokaźnym wachlarzem machin wojennych wliczając w to pojazdy superciężkie takie jak baneblade, jednak ich jednostki koncentrują się głównie wokół tego co pozwala prowadzić wojnę pozycyjną. Nie licząc chimer Gwardia Szarej Straży posiada więc w swych garażach mnóstwo basilisków, nie gardzi też jednak wsparciem w postaci czołgów typu leman russ, które jako pancerna pięść doskonale sprawdzają się w niszczeniu wroga, kiedy już przychodzi czas aby zadać wrogowi cios. Ostatnią i prawdopodobnie najmniej spodziewaną w zestawieniu jednostką są sentinele, których Strażnicy używają, cóż w tym samym celu co motorów bojowych i ścigaczy landa. Szybkie, niewielkie jednostki doskonale nadają się do obrony rozciągniętych konwojów, zapewniając wsparcie tam gdzie jest ono potrzebne, a możliwość zmiany uzbrojenia tylko ułatwia tutaj sprawę. Zakon Ta organizacja nie bez powodu pojawia się jako ostatnia. Zakon, bo tak nazywany jest aparat Eklezji sprawujący pieczę nad wiarą mieszkańców świata macierzystego i w zasadzie wszystkich ludzi podsektora, przeszedł wiele od czasu swego pojawienia się na planecie, wliczając w to dwie Krwawe Schizmy. Pierwszą kiedy Eklezjarcha sprawujący kontrolę nad całością Zakonu okazał się być agentem Chaosu i wywołał wojnę domową, która rozprzestrzeniła się na cały glob i drugi raz kiedy Święta Andrastya poprowadziła populację planety na wojnę z Chaosem stając u boku Szarej Straży. Wówczas Zakon znacznie wyłamał się z zasad jakimi rządzi się Eklezja, ponieważ posadził na stanowisku Eklezjarchy kobietę i ustanowił tradycję, że tylko one mogą od teraz piastować to stanowisko, oraz powołał pod broń armie Templariuszy, których zadaniem było strzec świętych miejsc podsektora, ale także polować na psioników żyjących na planecie. Tylko reputacja Andrasty pozwoliła wtedy Zakonowi i całemu podsektorowi uniknąć krwawej wojny z siłami Eklezji, która najchętniej rzuciłaby na owy świat krucjatę. I chociaż istnienie Zakonu do dziś działa Eklezji na nerwy, żaden dostojnik kościelny nie ruszy na wojnę z Zakonem, co jest w dużej mierze zasługą Szarej Straży i reputacji ich armii, oraz potrzebie istnienia tegoż zakonu. Obecnie Zakon stanowi głos Imperatora na Thedas, który jednoczy wszystkie nacje planety pod jednym sztandarem. Szara Straż chociaż podchodzi do niego z nieufnością, dostrzega potrzebę jego istnienia, zwłaszcza łowców psioników, którzy co prawda z różnym skutkiem radzą sobie z wybranym przez siebie obowiązkiem, ale robią to wystarczająco dobrze, aby inkwizycja nie chciała Szarej Straży "pomóc" w rozwiązaniu problemu czarownic. Sam Zakon dysponuje także jedną z największy na planecie, bo liczącą kilka milionów dobrze wyszkolonych i wyposażonych żołnierzy, armią gotową zawzięcie bronić swych pozycji. W trakcie ostatniego wielkiego najazdu Chaosu, to właśnie Zakon był pierwszą armią jaka stanęła u boku Szarej Straży, czym jego wojownicy zaskarbili sobie szacunek u kosmicznych marines. Zakon ma wiele elementów, które odróżniają go od typowych organizacji Eklezji, jak fakt, że misjonarzami tej organizacji zostawać mogą wyłącznie kobiety, posiadają też instytucję Kantorów, czyli specjalne biura, gdzie ludzie mogą poprosić o pomoc w rozwiązaniu jakiegoś problemu. Wielokrotnie taka "poczta pantoflowa" znacznie szybciej odnajdywała zaginioną osobę, przedmiot lub znajdowała chętnych, którzy pomagali w rzeczach takich jak obudowa domu po jakiegoś rodzaju tragedii, jak chociażby pożar. Naturalnie Zakon wypłacał wszystkim, którzy poświęcili swój czas i energię odpowiednie wynagrodzenie. Instytucja Kantora nie pomaga też wszystkim ale głównie najbiedniejszym, a znający swych parafian bracia Zakonni doskonale wiedzą kiedy ktoś rzeczywiście potrzebuje pomocy, a kiedy po prostu usiłuje wyzyskać darmową pomoc od naiwnych. Oprócz tego Zakon posiada coś takiego jak Ostoje Miłosierdzia, gdzie bracia szkolący się do zostania Templariuszami i siostry miłosierdzia z Konwentu Świętej Andrasty opiekują się tymi, którzy nie mogą sobie pozwolić na normalną opiekę medyczną. Widok, często młodych, zakonnic gnących się nad rannymi to doskonała próba wiary, którą przetrwają tylko najsilniejsi, pozostali natomiast zostają wydaleni z Zakonu. Metoda ta wydaje się być dość podstępna i okrutna, ale pozwala przyszłym Templariuszom obronić się przed podszeptami Chaosu, zwłaszcza z domeny pożądania. Jako, że Zakon jest utrzymywany przez datki z praktycznie całego podsektora, a w trudnych chwilach mimo wszystko może liczyć na dofinansowania z Eklezji, może sobie pozwolić na wystawienie potężnej armii złożonej głównie z Templariuszy. Sami Templariusze to wyćwiczeni zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie żołnierze Zakonu, zwykle przystosowane do obrony, lub polowania na pojedyncze cele, chociaż jego członkowie mogą stawać także do walki jako regularna armia. Niestety przez swoją doktrynę zakładającą wykorzystywanie stacjonarnej obrony, tym zakutym w ciężkie zbroje płytowe, uzbrojonym, w często łańcuchowe, miecze; karabiny laserowe, miotacze ognia, melta i wszelkiej maści granaty, wojownikom poważnie brakuje ciężkiego wsparcia pancernego, wobec czego muszą oni polegać albo na Szarej Straży albo na siłach obrony planetarnej. Jednakże ich święte miejsca kultu to często prawdziwe fortece, wyposażone w liczne działa dalekiego zasięgu, które potrafią niszczyć całe grupy przeciwników jednym trafieniem. Na dodatek oprócz Templariuszy do obrony takich miejsc, stawać będą Misjonarki, zakonnice ćwiczone w tym by nawracać nieoświeconych na wiarę w boskiego Imperatora, często z kompanią Templariuszy pod bokiem i miotaczem ognia w ręku, a wszystko to otoczone tłumem licho wyposażonych, ale fanatycznie oddanych i gotowych na śmierć wiernych. Podsumowując, Zakon to potężna siła, którą zlekceważyłby tylko głupiec. Brzemię Szarej Straży Chociaż Zakon bardzo sumiennie wywiązuje się ze swych obowiązków polowania na psioników, niektórzy spośród kapłanów i kapłanek zauważa, że nie wszyscy pojmani apostaci trafiają do Eonaru czy Katowni. Chociaż Templariusze starają się bardzo dokładnie tuszować sprawę wystawiając fałszywe akty zgonu lub utrzymując, że nigdy psionika nie znaleźli, w Zakonie od dawna mówi się, że istnieje przynajmniej jeszcze jedno tajne więzienie dla odstępców, chociaż nikt nie zna jego dokładnej lokalizacji. Wiele teorii sugeruje, że takimi miejscami są Zakazana Wieża, lub Twierdza Adamant, albo oba te miejsca naraz. Ci którzy zdobywają się na odwagę i szukają dokładniej odbijają się od pieczęci Inkwizycji, albo znikają bez śladu. W istocie teorie odnośnie trzeciego więzienia dla psioników znajdującego się na planecie nie kłamią, chociaż ludzie mylą się odnośnie ich lokalizacji. W rzeczywistości Twierdza Adamant i Zakazana Wieża są jedynie wabikami dla ciekawskich fanów konspiracji i teorii spiskowych, chociaż ta druga zawiera nadajnik astropatyczny, którym można nadać sygnał prośby o wsparcie w przypadku inwazji wojsk przeciwnika. W rzeczywistości owe więzienie zwane Bownammarem znajduje się daleko za Głuszą Korcari na bezkresnych lodowych pustkowiach koła podbiegunowego, a konkretnie wiele setek metrów pod nimi, z iglicami dział obrony orbitalnej wystającymi ponad powierzchnie kompleksu, gdzie mieści się drugi największy bastion Szarej Straży na planecie, większy nawet od Twierdzy Czuwania, czyli oficjalnie drugiego największego bastionu zakonu na planecie. Dodatkowo Bownammar wspierany jest przez armie specjalnie wyszkolonych Templariuszy Zakonu i oddział Krzyżowców Inkwizycji oraz drużynę Adepta Sororitas, jedną z trzech stale stacjonujących na planecie, a wszystko to by pilnować psioników, którzy mają dołączyć do Szarej Straży. Szarzy Strażnicy mają bowiem pewien sekret, o którym wiedzą tylko nieliczni, a mianowicie swój rytuał Dołączenia. Polega on na wprowadzeniu potencjalnego kandydata do zamkniętego pomieszczenia, a następnie w owym pomieszczeniu otwierana jest niewielka szczelina do osnowy, a kandydat na Szarego Strażnika wystawiany jest na kilkusekundowe działanie mocy osnowy. Naturalnie całe pomieszczenie jest odpowiednio zabezpieczone aby to co zostało przywołane zadziałało tylko na rekruta, a samo przywołanie także ma pewną jasno określoną inkantację, powtarzaną od tysiącleci. Jeśli rytuał dobiegnie końca a rekrut nadal będzie żył bierze się go na obserwację, chyba że od razu zdradza oznaki mutacji, albo staje się kompletnie szalony, wówczas umieszczone w ścianach miotacze ognia spalają go na popiół. W efekcie kontaktu z osnową, a raczej z tą konkretną esencją osnowy jaka ich dotknęła, rekruci stają się niezwykle odporni na podszepty Chaosu, ma to też swoje odbicie w postaci skrzących się błękitnym światłem oczu. Większość z tych, którzy zostali poddani Dołączeniu nie ma pojęcia co naprawdę się z nimi stało. Wmawia się im, że było to błogosławieństwo Imperatora i są oni pod boską protekcją, którą uzyskać mogą tylko ci o czystych sercach. W praktyce ani Inkwizycja ani badacze osnowy nie wiedzą czym jest owy duch, ale sprawia, że Szarzy Strażnicy z odległości kilometra wyczują serce spaczone Chaosem i bez problemu odnajdą zdrajce, choćby krył się w tłumie świętych żyjących, dlatego armia ta tak doskonale radzi sobie z heretykami. Szara Straż nie ma zresztą innego wyjścia, od czasu powstania zakonu do czasów dzisiejszych sektor był najeżdżany przez armie zdrajców osiemnaście razy. Rytuał sprawia też, że zwykli psionicy stają się niezwykle stabilni, na tyle że słabsi z nich nie muszą już nosić kapturów psionicznych. Dowiedziono też, że Dołączenie nie ma nic wspólnego ze "skazą" genoziarna, które odrzuca gen psionika, ponieważ niezależnie od tego czy kandydat przechodził zmiany przed czy po Dołączeniu efekt był ten sam. Niestety z powodu problemów z Kronikarzami jakie ma Szara Straż, marines muszą polegać na zwykłych śmiertelnikach w sprawie rytuału Dołączenia, jest to też zresztą jeden z powodów dla, których zakon tak bardzo szanuje ludzkie życia i zwykłych ludzi. Mówi się także, że zakon posiada wśród zwykłych psioników tak zwanych "sięgaczy" chociaż nie wiadomo co dokładnie oznacza ten tytuł, gdyż jest ich bardzo niewielu, wiadomo że ma to coś wspólnego z drugim dołączeniem jakiemu są poddawani marines, którzy przeszli pierwszy etap zmian i mają stać się neofitami. Istnieje też pewna teoria, mówiąca że genoziarno Szarej Straży wcale nie pochodzi od Imperialnych Pięści tylko od owianych aurą tajemnicy Szarych Rycerzy. Teoria ta mówi, że kontrole genoziarna zakonu są ustawiane i przeprowadzane tak, aby banki zajmujące się jego składowaniem brały tylko genoziarno Imperialnych Pięści, a prawdziwe noszone przez marines genoziarno należało do Szarych Rycerzy i było sprawdzane w sekrecie przez inkwizycję. Za tą teorią przemawia także fakt, że Szara Straż i Szarzy Rycerze nigdy nie odnotowali spotkania obu zakonów, chociaż sektor w jakim znajduje się kwatera główna tych pierwszych wręcz prosi się o interwencje, to w zbrojowni zakonu można odnaleźć kilka egzemplarzy halabard używanych przez wojowników inkwizycji. Jakby tego było mało, broń ta aktywuje się w rękach niektórych spośród zwykłych marines z Szarej Straży, chociaż nie posiadają oni żadnych zdolności psionicznych, jest to fenomen, którego nikt nie potrafi wytłumaczyć. Chociaż z pewnością niektórzy z braci mogliby używać owej broni w walce, decydują się tego nie robić, nie chcąc zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej i niepożądanej uwagi. Ostatnią rzeczą przemawiającą za tym jakoby Szara Straż nosiła inne genoziarno niż oficjalnie się podaje, jest fakt, że zdobiące Fortecę Weisshaput arrasy przedstawiające brata Gilmora ukazują go z normalnymi ludzkimi oczami, podczas gdy kapitan Corin, dowódca ówczesnej drugiej kompanii zakonu i drugi marine, który nosił tytuł Pierwszego Strażnika, miał już nienaturalny kolor oczu, a na dodatek druga kompania miała kompletnie inne, szaro-czarne zabarwienie już w czasach gdy członkami zakonu mieli być póki co wyłącznie marines wywodzący się z Imperialnych Pięści, a takie ubarwienie mogli nosić najwyżej zakonni neofici. Świat Macierzysty Światem macierzystym zakonu Szarej Straży jest położona w sektorze Conatus w Segmentum Tempestus planeta Thedas, skolonizowana najprawdopodobniej pod koniec Wielkiej Krucjaty, lub krótko po Herezji Horusa, w każdym razie wiadomo iż już wtedy był częścią Imperium, jednak był zbyt mało znaczący by zainteresować nawet mordercze legiony zdrajców. Dzięki bardzo sprzyjającym warunkom do rozwoju dla młodej kolonii, obecnie ma status świata cywilizowanego, o populacji kilku miliardów mieszkańców. Z pewnością liczba ta byłaby większa gdyby nie liczne wojny jakie nawiedzały glob i wielokrotnie znacznie zmniejszały liczbę mieszkańców. Sytuacji nie poprawiają też liczne konflikty lokalne, chociaż te są akurat w pewnym stopniu mile widziane, ale po kolei. Thedas to planeta o bardzo zróżnicowanym klimacie, w dużym stopniu przypominająca Świętą Terre w czasach sprzed zrównania pasm górskich i ogólnego wyniszczenia jej przez postępującą industrializację, można tutaj odnaleźć praktycznie każdy typ przyrody, od rozległych mających tysiące lat puszczy, przez bezkresne lodowe pustkowia, szerokie pasma nizin idealnych do uprawy pół i budowy miast po sięgające niebios góry, pełne materiałów do wyrobu broni, pancerzy i wszystkiego co niezbędne dla napędzania wielkiej machiny wojennej, która ma chronić ludzkość przed wyginięciem. Te same góry są też doskonałym miejscem pod budowę potężnych kompleksów obronnych, które mogą spokojnie wytrzymywać nawet wieloletnie oblężenia. Chociaż planeta jest światem cywilizowanym i zjednoczonym przez Zakon, wciąż występuje, a raczej występowało na niej szesnaście frakcji, które stale rywalizowały ze sobą o władzę. Do czasów dzisiejszych przetrwało bowiem tylko dziewięć z nich, reszta została unicestwiona w trakcie najazdów xenos i Chaosu, lub przegrały walkę o przetrwanie z innymi państwami. Każde z państw różni się w mniejszym lub większym stopniu od pozostałych, w zakresie uzbrojenia swych wojsk, preferowanych taktyk i jednostek bojowych na jakich polegają w największym stopniu kiedy dochodzi do wojny. O tak, Thedas uwielbia wojnę, ten świat w zasadzie nie może żyć bez stałych konfliktów wewnętrznych czy zewnętrznych. Jest to świat gdzie kłosy zbóż rosną ramie w ramie z grobami poległych obrońców świata, a kiedy przychodzi czas, ściętych kłosów owych traw nie jest wcale więcej niż mogił, na których wyrosną. Taka sytuacja ma jednak swoje plusy, ponieważ ten pozornie rajski świat, jest idealnym miejscem do poszukiwania kandydatów na rekrutów zarówno do Auxilaries Szarej Straży jak i do samego zakonu Adeptus Astartes. Jak wspomniałem na planecie odnaleźć można siedem frakcji walczących o władzę i wpływy, najczęściej poprzez toczenie ze sobą krwawych i brutalnych wojen, naturalnie nie liczę tutaj Szarej Straży i Zakonu, które mogłyby szybko położyć kres tym wojnom, jednak dzięki zaistniałej sytuacji obie frakcje mają rekrutów, a wojska planety są praktycznie zawsze gotowe do walki, a każda z siedmiu frakcji może wystawić potężną, zaprawioną w bojach i różną od sześciu pozostałych armie, a ponieważ Szara Straż rekrutów do swej armii bierze z każdego z tych państw, dysponuje ona całą elastycznością jaką oferują żołnierze owych państw. Pierwszym państwem na liście jest, szczególnie uwielbiany przez Szarą Straż, Ferelden. Jedno z mniejszych państw na planecie, mające jednak pewną bardzo szczególną cechę, zamiłowanie do psów. Przez zamiłowanie do psów, nie mam oczywiście na myśli potulnych, niewielkich piesków, ale potężne ogary bojowe, które są w stanie pokonać w walce orkowego siepacza, a zwykły ludzki heretyk, często nawet w ciężkim pancerzu, nie jest dla nich szczególnym wyzwaniem, ponieważ są one dość sprytne by zedrzeć pancerz z przeciwnika. Mabari, bo tak nazywają się owe psy, zostały ponoć wyhodowane przez nieznanego z imienia inkwizytora, który stworzył je tak, by były one w stanie wykonywać nawet bardzo skomplikowane polecenia. Takie zwierze w Fereldenie jest stawiane na równi z porządnym karabinem laserowym. Sami mieszkańcy zostali natomiast bardzo ciężko doświadczeni przez życie podczas licznych wojen, dlatego też każdy kto chce walczyć z Fereldenem musi się liczyć z faktem że chociaż ma ono niecałe sto milionów mieszkańców, każdy z nich ma broń w swym domu i doskonale wie jak jej używać. W Fereldenie znajdują się też trzy charakterystyczne miejsca, a są to Twierdza Czuwania, oficjalnie drugi największy bastion Szarej Straży na planecie, Eonar, więzienie gdzie zamykani są pochwyceni przez Zakon psionicy, chociaż nikt nie wie gdzie dokładnie znajduje się druga lokacja, oraz Zakazana Wieża, znajdująca się na jeziorze Kalenhad, największym zbiorniku słodkiej wody na planecie, otoczona przez kordon wojsk Zakonu i Szarej Straży, nikt nie wie co się tam znajduje, jednak każdy doskonale wie, że jest to niebezpieczne miejsce. Ferelden słynie też ze swej stolicy, Denerim, gdzie na świat przyszła Święta Andrastya, oraz położonej w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu, na swej zachodniej granicy Twierdzy Świętych Prochów, gdzie spoczywają prochy Oczyszczonej Przez Płomienie, strzeżone przez armie Templariuszy i jedną z trzech drużyn Adepta Sororitas jakie pełnią służbę na planecie. Drugim państwem jest Orlais, odgrodzony od Fereldenu przez pasmo Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu, słynie ze swej wyjątkowej, fałszywej pobożności, największej bo oscylującej w okolicach miliarda ludzi populacji i największej na planecie katedry, strzeżonej przez jedną z trzech stacjonujących na planecie drużyn Adepta Sororitas, będącej jednocześnie drugim po Twierdzy Świętych Prochów najświętszym miejscem na planecie, gdzie nieustannie śpiewana jest Litania Świętej Andrasty, oraz masy problemów jakie przysparza Szarej Straży. W zakonie przyjęło się nawet mówić, że służba w Orlais to prawdziwa próba wiary, a jeśli ją przetrwasz, już żaden demon cie nie przestraszy. Problemem jaki rodzi Orlais nie jest jednak jego brak gotowości do walki, czy niechęć do stawania w obronie planety, wręcz przeciwnie, to właśnie z tego państwa pochodzi najwięcej paniczyków, którzy pragną szukać chwały na wojnie i rwą się do walki u boku Szarej Straży, oczywiście nie jako Auxilaries. Problemem jest pycha mieszkańców, objawiana zwłaszcza w mocno ograniczonym już urzędzie "kawalera". Kawalerami w Orlais zwano weteranów licznych wojen, byli to najlepsi z najlepszych żołnierzy jakie miało państwo, a w zamian za swoją służbę mogli oni, dosłownie robić co tylko chcieli z przedstawicielami niższych warstw, włącznie z odebraniem życia. Był to chyba jedyny raz w historii kiedy Szara Straż dokonała interwencji zbrojnej i wówczas odebrała kawalerom ten przywilej. Samo Orlais bazuje natomiast na swej ciężkiej piechocie i potężnej liczbie czołgów, przez co przegrywa stale wojny z Fereldenem, ponieważ nie jest w stanie skutecznie przeprawić się ze swą pancerną pięścią przez Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu. W tym państwie znajduje się też Twierdza Adamant potężny bastion strzeżony zarówno przez Szarą Straż jak i wojska Zakonu, chociaż nikt nie wie dlaczego obie armie tak bardzo strzegą owego miejsca. Trzecim państwem, chociaż określanie ich państwem jest dosyć problematyczne, są Chasyndzi. Ci zamieszkujący wielką, leżącą na północ od Fereldenu i Orlais Głuszę Korcari barbarzyńcy słynął ze swej ubogiej znajomości technologii, wrodzonej brutalności, ale także faktu iż będące ich domem nieskończenie wielkie lasy, znają jak własną kieszeń i nie znalazła się jeszcze armia z tego czy innego świata, która dałaby radę ich pokonać. Chociaż zwykle zajęci toczniem bojów między sobą, Chasyndzi potrafią niezwykle szybko zjednoczyć się w wypadku ataku przeciwnika z zewnątrz. I chociaż ich wozy, na których przemierzają wielkie lasy Głuszy Korcari nie mają startu do wielkich iglic Val Royeaux czyli stolici Orlais czy Denerim, już wielokrotnie ta prosta, wyposażona w słabe jakościowo karabiny laserowe, ale za to doskonale obeznana z materiałami wybuchowymi armia, dawała radę wielkim siłom nadchodzącym z Orlais. O reputacji Chasyndów niech świadczy też fakt, że nawet Ferelden, który widział chyba najwięcej wojen w historii planety, ograniczył się jedynie do odbudowy starej fortecy w Ostagarze i nigdy nie próbował ataków na ziemie dzikich. Mieszkaćy Głuszy byliby świetnymi rekrutami dla marines, gdyby nie ich dzikość i brutalność, przez które tylko nieliczni spełniają wymogi Szarej Straży. Czwarci na liście są squaci mieszkający głównie na terenie swego podziemnego państwa zwanego bardzo obrazowo Królestwem Squatów ze stolicą w Orzammarze. Żyjący głęboko pod ziemią squaci pewnie nie przejmowaliby się zbytnio sprawami powierzchni, gdyby nie fakt, że to właśnie w nich uderzyła pierwsza inwazja Chaosu jaka nawiedziła planetę. Ponad połowa podziemnych miast została wówczas spustoszona i nawet dziś, tysiące lat po niej na Głębokich Ścieżkach, będących głównym ośrodkiem komunikacji mieszkańców podziemi, odnaleźć można liczne miejsca, gdzie nie zapuszcza się żaden squat. To królestwo jest w szczególnie dobrych stosunkach z Szarą Strażą, ponieważ zakon posyła swoich neofitów i niektórych rekrutów na Głębokie Ścieżki, głównie by nauczyć ich pokory, szacunku i ostrożności. Ta pomoc w walce bardzo przydaje się squatom, zwłaszcza kiedy przychodzi im walczyć ze zmutowanymi bestiami jakie nadal czają się w ciągnących się pod niemal całą planetą, ogromnych korytarzach ich państwa. Właśnie z powodu tych zagrożeń, oraz faktu jak bardzo squaci związani są ze swą tradycją zakazującą im wychodzenia na powierzchnie, chyba że jest to absolutna konieczność, jest ich bardzo niewielu w szeregach zakonu. Królestwo Squatów jest trzecim najliczniejszym pod względem mieszkańców państwem planety i drugą potęgą militarną ustępującą jedynie Orlais, państwa te jednak nigdy nie stanęły ze sobą do walki. Orlaisianie doskonale wiedzą, że squaci nie wyjdą walczyć na powierzchnie, chyba że z wrogą inwazją, a walka z nimi pod ziemią to samobójstwo. Wielu Auxilaries Szarej Straży pochodzi właśnie z tego królestwa. Piątym państwem w zestawieniu jest Nevarra, drugie pod względem liczebności i pierwsze gospodarczo państwo na planecie, które ma potencjał aby przerosnąć Orlais i stać się najsilniejszym państwem na planecie. Niektórzy mówią, że Nevarra już jest silniejsza, a jedynie udaje słabszą wiedząc jak wyniszczająca dla obu stron byłaby wojna z Orlais. Podobnie jak Orlais tak i Nevara dysponuje sporymi połaciami otwartego terenu, co bardzo ułatwia prowadzenie walk pancernych, dlatego też Nevarra może się poszczycić sporą ilością czołgów, ma ona jednak także znacznie większe wsparcie artyleryjskie w postaci chociażby basilisków, popularnych jednak głównie w Fereldenie i Anderfels. Sami mieszkańcy Nevarry nie wyróżniają się niczym szczególnym, wielu z nich należy do Szarej Straży, chociaż wciąż nie tak wielu jak z Fereldenu, Antivy czy Anderfels. Szóste na liście jest Tevinter, słynące z zaskakując dużej liczby urodzeń psioników, tak dużej, że konieczne było utworzenie kolejnego więzienia dla psioników zwanego potocznie Katownią, przeznaczonego wyłącznie dla samego Tevinter. Królestwo to nie posiada zbyt wielu rekrutów w Gwardii Szarej Straży ani w samym zakonie marines i jest pewien konkretny powód dla którego tak się dzieje. Tevinter ma ogromną linie brzegową i jest częściowo położone na wyspach, z czego bardzo lubi korzystać. Jego potęga kryje się bowiem w najsilniejszej na planecie marynarce wojennej i potężnej flocie. Potężne okręty przypominające fortece mogły i w zasadzie nadal mogą masakrować całe miasta z pomocą umieszczonych na nich bateriach dalekiego zasięgu a sami mieszkańcy Tevinteru są w dużym stopniu świetnymi żeglarzami, jednakże takie zdolności nie są zbyt potrzebne Gwardii Szarej Straży, na skutek czego w szeregach obrońców służy bardzo niewielu mieszkańców królestwa. Nie znaczy to jednak, że nie ma ich wcale, a samo Tevinter jest szanowane za swoją siłę militarną na morzu, która już kilka razy okazywała się być zbawienna dla reszty planety. Siódmym państwem jest Antiva, dosyć specyficzne miejsce gdzie władze stanowi plutokracja, czyli grupa najzamożniejszych obywateli. Jest to jedno z największych powierzchniowo państw na planecie, jednak spora część jego terenów do niczego się nie nadaje. Chociaż nie są to totalne pustkowia, uprawianie nawet ekstremofilów jest tam wymagającym zajęciem. Tak naprawdę życie koncentruje się wokół największych miast rządzonych przez najbogatszy z rodów, których członkowie stale knują przeciwko sobie i mordują się rękami doskonale wyszkolonych, a także bardzo drogich zabójców. Na utrzymani tego wszystkiego pracuje armia niewolników, stale katowanych przez hordy wynajętych zbirów. Antiva nie posiada w zasadzie armii jako takiej, zamiast tego ma swoje siły policyjne utrzymywane z kieszeni władców miasta. Rezultatem takiego ustroju są częste walki, nie tylko między miastami, ale także w samych miastach. W tych ulicach wiecznie zalanych krwią, potem i łzami, Szarzy Strażnicy przechadzają się co jakiś czas, odnajdując w kłębowiskach dymu tych, którym udało się prztrwać i rekrutując ich do swego zakonu. W rezultacie podmiasta Antivańskich kopców są jednym z najlepszych miejsc do rekrutacji jakie posiadają Szarzy Strażnicy. W Antivie funkcjonuje także organizacja znana jako Antivańskie Kruki, jest do armia świetnie wyszkolonych zabójców; co jakiś czas zdarza się, że uciekając przed konsekwencjami porażki, bądź po prostu mordowaniem bez celu, jakiś Kruk postanawia dołączyć do Szarej Straży i chociaż ich motywacja zwykle jest wątpliwa, zdolności sprawiają, że są oni mile widziani w szeregach zakonu. Przedostatnią frakcją są tak zwane Wolne Marchie. Jest to luźna konfederacja miast-państw, z których każdy ma swego monarchę wywodzącego się naturalnie z rodu szlacheckiego. Chociaż teoretycznie każde z miast ma równy głos w sprawach polityki zagranicznej, najważniejszymi są Kirkwall, Starkhaven i Tantervale. Chociaż rzadko zjednoczeni w jakiekolwiek kwestii i na co dzień dbający wyłącznie o własne interesy Marchijczycy już nieraz pokazali, jak szybko potrafią się zjednoczyć i że nawet największa armia musi się liczyć z ich potęgą militarną. Tutaj dla odmiany państwo bazuje na lotnictwie, co jest sporym naruszeniem Imperialnej dyrektywy o rozdzieleniu lotnictwa od władz obrony planetarnej i przekazaniu jej w ręce dowódcy floty broniącej danego świata, jednak fakt że Marchie są tylko jednym z państw i na dodatek jednym z mniejszych państw, nikt nie zwraca na to szczególnej uwagi, zwłaszcza na planecie kontrolowanej przez marines. Mimo wszystko Marchie oferują doskonałych pilotów, chętnie witanych przez wojska Szarej Straży. I wreszcie Anderfels, dom Szarej Straży i największy bastion zakonu na planecie a także miejsce lęgowe ikonicznych dla zakonu gryfów. Samo państwo nie jest zbyt imponujące, w zasadzie cała kraina nosząca tą samą nazwę to jedno wielkie pustynne pustkowie, które latem jest zbyt upalne by cokolwiek na nim wyrosło a zimą jest pustoszone przez cykliczne burze piaskowe. Efektem tego jest piękny pustynny krajobraz na horyzoncie którego majaczą ośnieżone szczyty Gór Myślirogu, najwyższego pasma górskiego Thedas ciągnącego się aż do Orlais. Sama kraina jest zewsząd otoczona przez mniejsze pasma górskie jak chociażby Zwietrzałe Wzgórza, a populację owych terenów stanowi kilkadziesiąt milionów mieszkańców, żyjących głównie na wybrzeżu lub w okolicach twierdzy zakonnej. Anderfels jest też największym punktem rekrutacyjnym dla Szarej Straży, dzięki panującym warunkom i mentalności mieszkańców, mocno zindoktrynowanych przez zakon. Na szczycie góry zwanej Złamanym Zębem, który co prawda nie jest najwyższym szczytem jaki planeta ma do zaoferowania, ale najtrudniejszym w podejściu, dumnie wznosi się Forteca Weisshaupt, kwatera główna zakonu marines Szarej Straży, oraz najpotężniejszy bastion na planecie naszpikowany tysiącami stanowisk ogniowych, strzeżony przez całą armie ludzi i marines, gotowych umrzeć w obronie tego miejsca. Historia Historia zakonu Szarej Straży jest w zasadzie nierozerwalnie związana z planetą Thedas i sektorem Conatus, który to zresztą zakon ślubował chronić, tym samym pakując się w pasmo ciągłych wojen, najazdów i ze strony hord Chaosu, które z jakiegoś powodu szczególnie upatrzyły sobie właśnie ten sektor na cel ataku, chociaż nie całkiem jest jasne dlaczego. Naturalnie ciągłe walki ściągały także szukających rozrywki orków, oraz tajemniczych i zdradzieckich eldarów oraz ich mrocznych i upiornych pobratymców, co wywołało jeszcze więcej wojen i doprowadziło do przelania jeszcze większych ilości krwi. Przełom 35M i 36M - zakon Szarej Straży pod przywództwem Mistrza Gilmora trafia nad planetę Thedas. Targana wyniszczającą, trwającą od prawie stu lat wojną między obrońcami planety a Dumatem, demonem Chaosu zwanym przez jego czcicieli Milczącym Smokiem, którego przeklęte hordy zdołały spustoszyć już połowę globu. Armia Thedas znajduje się na skraju wytrzymałości. Przybycie Szarych Strażników było prawdziwym błogosławieństwem dla mieszkańców planety, a widok marines spadających na pole bitwy i masakrujących przeciwnika huraganowym ostrzałem ze swoich bolterów i anihilujących całe armie przeciwników ostrzałem artyleryjskim działa na wyczerpanych obrońców tak inspirująco, że w ciągu następnego roku obrona planetarna u boku marines daje rade wyprzeć przeciwnika i przepędzić go aż na Głębokie Ścieżki. Walki w Królestwie Squatów ciągną się przez następne pół roku aż wreszcie Kapitan Gilmore, mistrz nowo uformowanego zakonu ściera się w epickim pojedynku ze zdradzieckim wodzem i towarzyszącym mu Astartes Chaosu legionu Żelaznych Wojowników. Lojalista ostatecznie wygrywa pojedynek przez ścięcie głowy zdrajcy. Następne lata zakon poświęca na rekrutację nowych neofitów zakonnych i budowę swojej kwatery głównej, Gilmore idzie za swoim snem i stawia twierdze Weisshaupt w pobliżu legowisk gryfów, tym samym kładąc podwaliny zakonu, który ma przetrwać następne tysiące lat. Wczesne 36M - W trakcie trwania Ery Apostazji cały sektor Conatus dosłownie staje w płomieniach. Plaga Niewiary rozlewa się po niemalże wszystkich planetach tego obszaru galaktyki, Thedas musi się jednak borykać ze znacznie większym zagrożeniem jakim jest demon Dumat, tak ten sam, który zaatakował planetę za pierwszym razem. Dowodząc podobną liczebnie armią Szara Straż staje do zaciekłej i krwawej walki w obronie świata, już wtedy mając ze sobą swych wiernych Auxilaries, ale także kompanie, dwie dodatkowe kompanie, co prawda niezbyt doświadczonych, ale bardzo oddanych i wiernych Imperatorowi marines. Dumat i Gilmore ponownie spotykają się na polu walki, tym razem jednak to sługa Chaosu tryumfuje. Z powodu potężnego ciosu w morale, wojna przeciąga się i finalnie trwa czternaście lat. W tym czasie na czele zakonu staje kapitan drugiej kompanii Corin. Wzorem swego poprzednika dzielnie staje on naprzeciw demona i swą halabardą przebija jego serce. Dumat wije się w męczarniach i finalnie ginie znikając w kuli ognia, niestety wraz z nim ginie także kapitan Corin, Dumat miał jednak już nigdy więcej nie powrócić. Od tamtego czasu demoniczne najazdy przyjęło się nazywać Plagami, natomiast na cześć zjednoczenia planety pod jednym sztandarem, zakon przyjmuje herb dwugłowego gryfa z Zakonnym kielichem. Szara Straż rusza natomiast wgłąb sektora by walczyć z Plagą Niewiary. Walki zajmują zakonowi kolejne trzydzieści lat, jednak w końcu kryzys zostaje zażegnany, kosztem milionów ofiar, każdy jednak dobrze wie, że gdyby nie Szara Straż poległych byłoby znacznie więcej. 281.36M - po latach względnego spokoju w trakcie, których Szara Straż zdołała wreszcie ukończyć swoją fortece i zbudować dosyć sporą liczebni armie zarówno marines jak i zakonnych gwardzistów, w sektorze pojawiło się nowe, znacznie bardziej tajemnicze i nieprzewidywalne zagrożenie. Eldarzy postanowili dla odmiany nie atakować Thedas, za cel obrali sobie natomiast świat ul o nazwie Tola. Potężne liczebnie ale słabo wyszkolone siły obrony planetarnej nie mają szans w walce z zaprawionymi w bojach wojownikami eldarskich aspektów. Przybycie czwartej kompanii Szarych Strażników wraz z trzema regimentami Auxilaries znacznie poprawia sytuację. Eldarzy widząc armadę marines niemal natychmiast uciekają, radość ze zwycięstwa nie trwa jednak długo, bowiem nad planetę spada ogromne Waaagh! wodza Szajbombera. Miliony zielonoskórych spadają na planetę, obracając kolejne dzielnice mieszkalne w perzynę, xenos nie mają jednak radości z zabijania, Gwardia Szarej Straży doskonale wywiązała się ze swego zadania i ewakuowała niemal wszystkie dzielnice zagrożone atakami, pozwalając tym samym obronie planetarnej i marines na zadanie druzgocącego ciosu atakującej fali zielonoskórych. Wściekły z powodu utraty masy swych siepaczy Szajbomber osobiście rusza do walki, by rozprawić się z komendantem Riodianem dowodzącym całą obroną. Riodian pozwala zielonoskóremu gonić go aż pod mury opuszczonego już manofactorum. Wściekły ork zaskakująco szybko forsuje słabo chronione wrota, tylko po to by wpaść w śmiertelną pułapkę komendanta i zginąć od ostrzału czterech drużyn dewastatorów wyposażonych w ciężkie działa plazmowe. Po śmierci swego wodza Waaagh! rozpada się, a walczące klany stają się ofiarą metodycznej eliminacji dokonywanej przez Szarą Straż i siły obrony planetarnej. 394.36M - Po raz pierwszy w sektorze zanotowana zostaje aktywność Mrocznych Eldarów. Xenos dokonują serii błyskawicznych i zupełnie niespodziewanych ataków na terenie całego sektora, nękając floty kupieckie i kilka słabiej chronionych światów. W efekcie udaje im się porwać kilka statków handlowych wraz z całym towarem jakie przewoziły i załogami, oraz kilkaset tysięcy obywateli Imperium. W odpowiedzi Szara Straż oddelegowuje całą szóstką kompanię, przydzielając jej dowódcy, komendantowi Carverowi, zadanie skupienia całej swej uwagi na aktywności mrocznych. W przeprowadzonym dochodzeniu komendant dowiaduje się iż eldarzy pochodzą z kabały Szkarłatnej Gwiazdy, z kolei z pomocą zakonnych psioników, udaje mu się odnaleźć i zniszczyć jedną z eldarskich bram osnowy. Nie jest to jednak wielki tryumf bowiem w tym samym czasie kabała dokonuje kolejnego rajdu, tym razem na świat ul Tola. Szósta kompania natychmiast rusza w pościg, jednak kiedy przybywa na miejsc mrocznych już nie ma, zdołali jednak zabrać ze sobą kolejne dziesiątki tysięcy ofiar. W rezultacie cały sektor zostaje postawiony w stan wzmożonej gotowości, floty kupieckie kursują rzadziej, za to są znacznie lepiej chronione i lata w nich dużo więcej okrętów, Szara Straż przeprowadza specjalne szkolenia, zarówno dla swoich rekrutów jak i siłom obrony planetarnej światów sektora. Jednakże, nawet pomimo tych środków ostrożności, kabała Szkarłatnej Gwiazdy jeszcze przez długi czas miała pozostać zmorą sektora Conatus. 452.36M - Niedawno skolonizowany, uznany za rajski świat Haven okazuje się być planetą zamieszkałą przez eldarów. Reakcja xenos na obecność ludzi jest natychmiastowa i niezwykle brutalna. Pewnie mieszkańcy sektora nie przejęliby się zbytnio utratą owej planety, gdyby nie fakt, że upatrzyła ją sobie szlachta. Co ciekawe początkowo marines z Szarej Straży, nie brali udziału w tej walce, zamiast tego na kampanie wyruszył samodzielny regiment ich Auxilaries, dowodzony przez komendant Sofie, która i tak musiała zostać najpierw uproszona przez Orlaisjańskich dostojników. Zmasowany atak Imperialnego wojska z pięciu podsektorów przebiegał bardzo pomyślnie, ludzka ofensywa posuwała się błyskawicznie, a xenos uciekali na wszystkie strony przed potężną armią ludzkości, do czasu gdy na pole walki nie wkroczyli eldarzy z Biel-Tan. Doskonale uzbrojona i zaprawiona w bojach armia eldarów dosłownie zmasakrowała nieprzygotowanych na takiego przeciwnika żołnierzy Imperium. Kolumny pancerne Orlais były masakrowane przez eldarskie czołgi grawitacyjne, w nie lepszym położeniu były wojska innych planet, które chociaż wiedziały jak radzić sobie z hordami heretyków, czy nawałem orków, kompletnie zgłupiały gdy przyszło im się mierzyć z chirurgiczną precyzją eldarskich ataków. Sytuacje ratowała tutaj tylko komendant Sofia, która z czasem przejęła dowodzenie nad całością wojsk Imperium i tylko dzięki jej wysiłkom Gwardia nie została zmasakrowana. Wojnę zakończyło przybycie pierwszej kompanii Szarej Straży, która ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu szlachty po prostu zbombardowała z orbity potencjalną kwaterę wroga, niszcząc tym samym uznawany za najładniejszy na planecie krajobraz, a następnie w błyskawicznym desancie wyrżnęła wszystkich xenos jakich napotkała. Co ciekawe marines nie starli się z nikim kto mógłby wówczas dowodzić eldarami, jednak po tym ataku morale xenos kompletnie się złamało a planeta została podbita w ciągu kilku miesięcy. Nie miał to być jednak koniec problemów jakie nękały Haven, czy raczej, problemów jakie owa planeta sprowadziła na sektor. Mówi się też, że szlachta walcząca na planecie, wzięła żywcem pewną część populacji planety, jako swoich niewolników. Naturalnie gdyby owe informacje znalazły potwierdzenie, wszyscy oni spłonęliby na stosach eklezji. 499.36M - Rok ten miał być zapamiętany jak stulecie wojen, zapoczątkowane od wybuchu herezji na planecie ulu Mannelig, będącego jednocześnie stolicą jednego z podsektorów. Sytuacja jest o tyle poważna, że herezje zapoczątkował gubernator sektora. Posłany aby go wyeliminować zabójca nie wykonał swego zadania i został zamordowany. Do walki ruszyła pierwsza kompania pod komendą Pierwszego Strażnika znanego w kronikach zakonnych jako Bezimienny, ponoć wyrzekł się on swego imienia i nakazał zastąpić je tym właśnie tytułem we wszystkich zapisach jego istnienia, nie jest jednak znany powód tego czynu. Pierwsza kompania wraz z dziesięcioma regimentami Auxilaries pod dowództwem komendant Sofii ruszyły do walki na ratunek mieszkańcom. Szarzy Strażnicy mieli tutaj bardzo trudne zadanie, ponieważ na takich terenach herezja rozprzestrzenia się jak ogień po kupie zeschniętych liści. Remedium okazał się być Zakon, którego członkowie ruszyli na wojnę aby wspomóc Szarą Straż w walce z potencjalnymi szalonymi psionikami. Członkowie Eklezji obiecali tym, którzy pozostaną lojalni wobec Imperatora przewiezienie na światy rolne lub cywilizowane, gdzie będą mogli wieść spokojne życie, oświetlani promieniami prawdziwych gwiazd, a nie lamp. Takie zobowiązanie sprowadziło zarówno na Zakon jak i Szarą Straż potężne wydatki, sytuacja była bowiem zbyt poważna, aby pozwalać sobie na niesłowność. Aby jeszcze bardziej umocnić wiarę w dane słowo Szara Straż jeszcze w trakcie wojny rozpoczęła ewakuację mieszkańców z planety, z resztą i tak było to konieczne. Sama wojna także nie była prostym przedsięwzięciem, walki na terenie wielkich iglic były prawdziwym utrapieniem, zwłaszcza że przeciwnik wiedział dużo więcej o terenie na jakim miało przyjść mu walczyć. Bardzo pomocni okazali się być tutaj mieszkańcy planety, którzy marzyli o odwecie na władzach planety za lata zmuszania do niewolniczej harówki. Mimo wielkiego wsparcia i chyba najmniejszego odsetka zdrajców jaki kiedykolwiek zanotowano wśród populacji w przypadku herezji na pełną skalę walki i tak ciągnęły się przez kolejne piętnaście lat, w trakcie trwania zginęła też komendant Sofia, która z użyciem ładunków melta zdołała samodzielnie zniszczyć trzy baneblady, tym samym załamując obronę pałacu gubernatora w ostatniej bitwie, dzięki czemu Bezimienny mógł wtargnąć do środka i zabić arcyheretyka dowodzącego rebelią. Komendant Sofia do dziś uznawana jest za jednego z najlepszych dowódców Auxilaries jakimi dysponowała Szara Straż. Ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu reszty podsektora i całego sektora, nowym władcą planety została Bethany, wywodząca się z najniższych warstw społecznych, ale bardzo pobożna i wojownicza kobieta, która szczególnie zasłużyła się w trakcie walk. Sama Szara Straż zyskała też w trakcie tej wojny masę rekrutów do swej armii, podobnie jak Zakon. Ci rekruci mieli okazać się zbawienni w nadciągających latach. 502.36M - Kiedy pierwsza kompania i regimenty Auxilaries oraz wojska Zakonu, walczyły z armiami heretyków, szalonych psioników i zdradzieckich wojsk obrony planetarnej, szósta kompania kapitana Carvera musiała mierzyć się z bandami mrocznych eldarów Szkarłatnej Gwiazdy, którzy postanowili wykorzystać fakt, że obecnie z planety niemal nieustannie odlatują kolejne okręty i atakować konwoje przewożące mieszkańców planety na inne światy. Marines robili co w ich mocy aby tylko zapewnić cywilom bezpieczeństwo jednak eldarzy mieli wiele miejsc do wyboru, zbyt wiele aby Astartes mogli obronić je wszystkie, na dodatek widząc, że szósta kompania jest teraz zajęta eskortą mieszkańców, mroczni na powrót zaczęli lękać słabiej chronione światy. Mimo to w porównaniu do swego pierwszego pojawienia się, marines odnieśli kilka sukcesów w działaniach, z których najważniejszym jest chyba zniszczenie jednej z eldarskich jednostek kosmicznych, oraz unicestwienie kolejnej bramy osnowy, ale także pojmanie kilku wychów i wielu wojowników kabały, którzy mimo wszystko starali się ratować z niszczonego okrętu. W wyniku wielu godzin brutalnych przesłuchań, w trakcie których marines naprawdę nie przebierali w środkach, objawiła się wreszcie twarz wodza kabały, Archonta Nashar'a, który miał być odpowiedzialny za wszystkie dotychczasowe ataki, poznano też lokalizacje kilku bram osnowy, zdecydowano się ich jednak nie niszczyć, a zamiast tego zastawić na mrocznych pułapki. Tych xenos, którzy przeżyli tortury nabijano na pale a kiedy byli już blisko śmierci, podpalano. Egzekucje te miały miejsca na światach szczególnie dotkniętych atakami, i były odprawiane w największych miastach owych globów, a następnie transmitowane na wszystkie środki masowego przekazu. To bardzo podniosło morale mieszkańców sektora. 514.36M - Komendant Riodian i jego czwarta kompania zmuszeni są do interwencji zbrojnej na powierzchni swojego własnego świata, kiedy na skutek licznych aktów sabotażu politycznego na planecie wybucha ogromny konflikt, w którym praktycznie wszystkie nacje planety stają do walki między sobą. Zarzewiem konfliktu są Qunari, endemiczna rasa podludzi zamieszkująca dotąd wyspy Seheron i Par Vollen, która została uznana za obrazę Imperatora, przez świeżo przybyłego na Thedas, pochodzącego z Ophelii VII eklezjarchę Justyniana. Będący dotąd bezwzględnie wierni Imperatorowi, szanowani za swoje żelazne zasady, kodeks honorowy i nadludzką siłę qunari, znaleźli się wtedy na celowniku krucjaty kapłana, za którym poszła cała armia fanatyków z niemal każdego innego kraju, z wyjątkiem Królestwa Squatów, które było nawet gotowe stanąć w obronie podludzi. Sama krucjata była jednak bardzo nieprzemyślana i poprowadzona niedbale, na skutek czego armie dzielnych krzyżowców dosłownie roztrzaskały się na doskonale przygotowanych do obrony swego domu fortecach Qunari. Eklezjarcha zaczął obwiniać wszystkie kraje o brak poparcia dla jego świętej misji i zaczął zarzucać władcom planety bycie zdrajcami. Wywołane i stale podsycane przez kapłana niepokoje w końcu doprowadziły do wojny kilkunastoletniej i bardzo krwawej wojny. Od samego początku obecność eklezjarchy budziła niepokój Szarej Straży, ale mimo wszystko zakonnicy postanowili zachować swą neutralność, do czasu gdy kapłan nie zarzucił także marines spiskowania ze zgubnymi mocami Chaosu. Marines wiedzieli, że gwałtowna odpowiedź na te zarzuty tylko ściągnie na nich niepotrzebną uwagę, zamiast tego poprosili oni o pomoc stacjonujących na planecie agentów inkwizycji, aby ci sprawdzili Justyniana. Sprawdzanie nie było jednak potrzebne, bowiem nim agenci w ogóle wyruszyli z Bownammaru, w stolicy Antivy, którą Justynian uczynił swą siedzibą, objawiła się raptem masa heretyckich kultów. Herezja rozprzestrzeniła się jak pożar po całym kraju, wątpliwe pod względem swej lojalności antivańskie siły policyjne okazały się być naturalnie niezwykle podatne na zdradę, w skutek czego potrzebna była interwencja wszystkich państw ościennych i wysiłek całej szóstej kompanii aby opanować sytuację i finalnie uśmiercić arcyheretyka Justyniana. Po tym akcie zdrady ludność całej planety zwróciła się przeciw eklezji, zarzucając jej podatność na zdradę, a samym kapłanom bycie niegodnymi noszenia miana głosicieli słowa Imperatora. Sytuacja była o tyle problematyczna, że heretyk pochodził z jednego z drugiego najważniejszego świata świątynnego w Imperium. Eklezja pewnie natychmiast spróbowałaby reedukacji ludności planety ogniem i mieczem, gdyby nie kosmiczni marines gotowi do walki w jej obronie i nagłe, bardzo dokładne kontrole Ordo Hereticus, które skutecznie usadziły eklezjarchów na ich świecie, pozwalając tym samym Zakonowi, na zapanowanie nad sytuacją na planecie, chociaż proces przywracania zaufania wobec organizacji Imperialnego Kultu miał potrwać jeszcze długi czas. Sami Qunari uznali natomiast, że wolą nie ryzykować stania się ofiarami ataku ze strony kolejnego nadgorliwego kapłana i przenieśli się na jedną ze słabiej zaludnionych planet podsektora, nadal jednak posiadają dobre kontakty z Szarą Strażą i wielu z nich walczy w jej szeregach. Kategoria:Ienstret Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Inkwizycja Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Eklezja